


Podfic - In the Bleak Midwinter by AlyKat

by Renata_Silvae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_Silvae/pseuds/Renata_Silvae
Summary: Podfic of In the Bleak Midwinter by AlyKatWhat do you get when you put a smart-mouthed, insubordinate archer in a cabin alone with his cold, no-nonsense handler, toss in a blizzard and maybe just a bit of that old familiar Christmas magic? A holiday tale of how Agent Coulson and Specialist Barton went from agent and asset to equals and maybe just a little something more.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Podfic - In the Bleak Midwinter by AlyKat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Bleak Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600477) by [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat). 



Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/11eh8eQePVjmrr7tAZHlYBfDg15ydPPCH/view?usp=sharing


End file.
